Castiel's First Christmas
by Kue Kacang
Summary: Natal pertama Castiel bersama Dean (dan juga Sammy).


**Supernatural © Eric Kripke**

 _Terinspirasi dari: 9gag com/ gag/ aVXnnxK/ holiday-to-do_

 **Warn: BL! OOC! Many typos!**

 **Special Thanks to _R U Mine? – Arctic Monkeys_ yang sudah menemani saya dalam menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

 **Buy Presents**

"Cas, kau tidak menyiapkan hadiah?"

Castiel memiringkan kepalanya—bingung, "Hadiah? Untuk apa?"

" _Well_ ," Sam nyaris kehilangan kata-kata melihat kebiasaan malaikat hari Kamis itu. "Itu tradisi kami menjelang natal."

"Benarkah?" sebuah anggukan dari Sam menjawab pertanyaannya. "Baiklah, aku akan keluar sebenta—"

"Um, Cas—" Sam segera memotong ucapan Castiel sebelum ia menghilang begitu saja—dan merusak rencananya. "Sebenarya, aku punya sebuah permintaan yang _hanya_ kau saja yang bisa melakukannya."

"Ada apa, Sam?"

Dan seketika Castiel merasakan firasat buruk melihat seringai terlukis diwajah Winchester muda.

 **\- ღ -**

"Cas, aku membawa beberapa—"

 _Glup—_

"D-Dean…"

— _ **Holly shit**_.

Dean membatu di tempat. Begitu terkejut ketika melihat malaikatnya tidak berbusana sehelai pun dengan pita merah yang melilit dengan longgar disekujur tubuhnya.

 _ **Glup**_

Dan manik kehijauannya langsung tertuju pada selembar kertas yang berada di sisi kanan malaikatnya.

 _Selamat menikmati hadiahmu,_ Jerk _._

— _Sam._

 _(P.s. Jangan terlalu kasar dengannya, kudengar malaikat lebih suka cara yang halus)_

Entah Dean harus berterima kasih atau mengutuk adik kesayangannya itu atas hadiahnya yang begitu _**mengejutkan**_.

* * *

 **Wrap Gifts**

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Bisa bantu aku membungkus kado-kado ini?"

Geraman malas membalas pertanyaan Castiel. Sangat sulit bagi Dean untuk bangkit dari sofanya yang begitu nyaman. Namun tidak sampai hati ia menolak permintaan malaikat polosnya. Dengan malas, dihampirinya Castiel yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas hijau dan pita merah. _Manis_ , pikirnya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bungkus semua hadiah yang ada di sana, biar nanti aku yang akan mengikatnya dengan pita," jelas Castiel tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Dean.

"Baiklah." Namun, bukannya mulai membungkus kado seperti yang diperintahkan kekasihnya, Winchester tertua itu lebih memilih memeluk malaikat hari Kamisnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Castiel terkejut sekaligus bingung. "Dean?"

"Diam, Cas." Dean menutup matanya rapat—menghirup aroma kayu manis milik Castiel. "Aku sedang membungkus _kado_ milikku sendiri."

—Ah, Dean bisa bersikap manis juga ternyata.

* * *

 **Send Gifts**

Dean tidak percaya mendengar permintaan (baca: perintah) adiknya tercinta. Apa katanya tadi? Menjadi sinterklas? Memangnya ia badut?

" _Son of a b-tch!_ "

"Dean?" Dean terlonjak ketika mendengar suara kekasihnya—berpikir terlalu keras membuatnya tidak peka—yang ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Cepat dan tajam. Kekasihnya akan tahu jika Dean sedang berbohong. Maka dari itu, ia harus cepat-cepat mengganti topik. "Kau sendiri ada apa, Cas?"

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Dean sebagai jawaban. "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Dean." Semburat merah jambu menghiasi wajah malaikatnya.

Kekasihnya benar-benar tahu cara memberikan semangat.

* * *

 **Shop for Food**

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Castiel pergi dan belum juga kembali. Menurut penuturan Sam, malaikatnya itu pergi untuk membeli pie.

 _Memangnya Cas beli pie di mana sih?_

Berbekal insting dan rasa khawatir yang berlebih, Dean memacu Impalanya untuk mengunjungi semua toko kue di Ohio. Berharap bisa menemukan malaikat polosnya itu.

Tetapi nilih.

Rasa khawatir semakin menggerogoti dirinya ketika tidak menemukan Castiel di mana pun. Mungkinkah Lucifer menculiknya? Atau _Dia_ membawa Cas kembali karena gagal menjadikan dirinya sebagai wadah Michael?

Atau mungkin Cas sudah tidak ingin bersamanya lagi?

Dikala hampir putus asa—emosi negatif benar-benar mempengaruhi Dean—netra hijaunya menemukan sosok pria dengan trench coat cokelat muda dan surai hitam di tengah-tengah kerumunan kucing.

"CAS!"

Benar saja, dua manik sebiru lautan langsung menyapanya. Raut bingung tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Dean?"

"Kemana saja kau?!" _Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh!_

"Mencari pie untukmu," kemudian matanya kembali beralih pada kucing-kucing yang mengerubunginya. "Kemudian aku bertemu mereka di sini. Sepertinya mereka kelaparan." Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Lain kali, ingatkan Dean untuk tidak mengizinkan kekasihnya itu keluar sendirian.

* * *

 **Make a Pie**

"Astaga, Dean!" Castiel berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _sunshine_?"

"Membuatkanmu pie." Lenguhan hampir saja lolos dari bibir mungil Cas. "Dan bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya, Dean?"

"Hm," hidungnya masih tidak berhenti mencumbui leher jenjang kekasihnya, "Tidak."

Tolong beritahu Sam untuk tidak memasuki dapur—untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

* * *

 **See The Lights**

"Dean? Kau tidak pergi?"

Dean Winchester yang saat itu tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa langsung menoleh kea rah suara tadi berasal hanya untuk menemukan sepasang manik safir milik malaikatnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Castiel berjalan pelan menuju tempat Dean. Wajahnya yang bingung tampak imut dimata Winchester tertua. "Sam bilang kau menyukai kembang api."

"Aku memang suka," Dean langsung menarik lengan kekasihnya yang berjarak tak lebih dari dua langkah darinya dan sukses membuat Cas jatuh kepelukannya. "Tapi aku lebih suka merasakannya dari dekat."

Dan ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, tapi cukup bagi Dean untuk merasakan sensasi seperti puluhan kembang api yang metelus di dalam tubuhnya. Dan Dean sangat menikmatinya.

 _Karena Dean lebih menyukai merasakan kembang api bersama Castiel._

* * *

 **A/n: Happy new year!**


End file.
